Schlingel
by 2lieutenant
Summary: What happened to the dog in the Darers Go First Raid? Warning:Character death.


**Warning: Character death. This has a sad ending. If you have an aversion to character deaths, I would stop reading. You have been now been duly warned. If you continue reading, that is your choice, but don't say I didn't warn you.**

Captain Dietrich watched the German tank that had just destroyed his supply depot leave. _It had to have been the Rat Patrol. Only they would have thought up and executed such a crazy scheme. And it had worked, too._ _They must each have nine lives._ He continued to watch them until a stray dog caught his attention by jumping on him. Dietrich reached down and scratched the dogs ears. _He wondered where she had come from. Well, he couldn't just leave her here._ Dietrich turned to go to his halftrack. He patted his leg. "Come," he said. She barked joyfully and eagerly followed him to his base.

Once there, Dietrich took the dog to the camp mess. "Do you have any scraps you could give this dog," he asked the cook.

"Yes, Herr Hauptmann. I will give them to you."

"Danke."

"What will you name her?" the cook asked.

"Rascal," he said while darting after the dog.

The cook nodded, "That is a very good name, Hauptmann Dietrich. My brother had a dog he named Rascal. He was always getting into trouble." His talking was interrupted when he saw the dog run past him with a piece of meat he had saved to serve the important Major coming the next day. "Rascal!" he cried. he started to run after the dog. At last Dietrich caught the dog and returned the piece of meat to his cook.

The cook looked at the meat. "I can't cook with this, Herr Hauptmann. It is too mangled now."

Dietrich sighed and looked at the dog reproachfully. "You are a rascal. That is what I will name you, Rascal." He left, Rascal following close behind him.

* * *

The next day, Dietrich brought his dress uniform to Corporal Schneider to be washed.

"Where is your Iron Cross, Herr Hauptmann? It is not with your uniform."

Dietrich looked startled. "It isn't?"

"No, Hauptmann Dietrich. Perhaps it fell out when you brought it to me."

"Perhaps. Let us look. I need it for tonight's dinner." Schneider and Dietrich looked all over the base. Finally, they gave up searching. Dietrich was worried. He needed it for the dinner with the Major. Just as they were walking back to Dietrich's office, Rascal came bounding to Dietrich, a shiny metal thing hanging from his mouth. It was Dietrich's medal.

"Schlingel!" Schneider cried. "Don't worry, Hauptmann. I will catch her." Schneider grabbed the dog from behind, and gently pried the medal from her jaws. He returned it to Dietrich.

Dietrich shook his head at the dog. "What will I do with you?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dietrich went to find his dress boots. One of them was missing. "Schlingel! Where are you, you little rascal?"

At hearing her name, Rascal bounded to Dietrich and jumped on him, almost nocking him over. She placed what had been Dietrich's boot on the floor at his feet. She looked so proud of her work. She was wagging her tail and barking happily. Dietrich didn't have the heart to punish her. Instead, he bent down and scratched his ears. He picked her up and took her outside.

He went into his room and looked for a different pair to wear. He finally found a ones that were slightly too small for him. They would have to do. He gave them to Corporal Schneider to be polished, and went to finish his paperwork.

That night, at the dinner, the Major complained about the food. "How can I eat this slop? It is barely fit for the dogs." he called the cook and started berating him. "Do you even know how to cook? Look at this!" He picked up a roll and waved it in front of the cook's face.

The cook protested, "But Herr Major..."

"Quiet. I am talking. You should not interrupt an officer."

Dietrich stood up and faced the Major. "There was nothing wrong with the food. You are just a man who likes to berate others for pleasure. It gives you a feeling of power to belittle those beneath you."

"How dare you speak to me that way," the Major roared, "I will report this to your superiors along with some other interesting facts."

Dietrich shrugged. "Go ahead, it doesn't change the fact you are a tyrant, intent on always getting your way."

The Major face filled with rage. "Why you..." He raised his fist to punch Dietrich.

Rascal leaped into the air and bit hard on the Major's hand.

"Ow!" he yelled. He took out his gun and shot Rascal. Dietrich's face filled with anger and sadness. He bent over the still body of Rascal.

"I'm so sorry, Schlingel." He pet the dog's lifeless body, his eyes filling with tears.

Behind him, the Major spoke, "How touching. I didn't know you were so weak, Dietrich," he sneered. "I will report all that has happened to your commanding officer. I am close friends with him. Let us see how he takes the news that someone insulted and defaced one of his friends. Also, I have come upon some interesting rumors of your involvement in the death of a certain Gestapo captain named Wanasee. I would not want to be you in a few days."

On the floor behind him, Dietrich gritted his teeth. "Get out," he said.

The Major got his coat and left.

Dietrich tenderly picked up Schlingel and carried her outside. He buried her by the mess hall. He went back into his quarters with his head bowed.

Days past, and Dietrich received no summons from his commanding officer. Later that day, he saw Corporal Schneider running to him. "Herr Hauptmann, Herr Hauptmann," he cried.

Dietrich turned. "What it is, Corporal?"

"The Major was killed on the way back to his base. He was shot through the temple. His driver is being charged with murder. He said he was tired of the Major treating him like he didn't know anything."

"I don't blame him," Dietrich said.

"Pardon me, Hauptmann Dietrich?"

"Nothing, Schneider. You may go back to your work."

Dietrich looked at Schingel's grave. _Life wasn't fair._


End file.
